


TF2 x Child!Reader

by Kuma_TF2_Mouse



Category: TF2 - Fandom
Genre: Other, admin is silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_TF2_Mouse/pseuds/Kuma_TF2_Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having the TF2 gang as a family! Well now ya can!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I truly have none other then I'm a first timer here! Yay!

You Sat in the crate scared tears pricked your eyes as you cries softly. You small (s/c) hands wiped the tears as you sniffled. The only thing in your hands was a husky plushie your (h/c) was covering your (e/c) orbs as they studied the dark crate. The scars on your small chubby six year old hands were covered by black gloves that felt silky and soft. Ms.Pauling had given you a note and mentioned something about teams and colors. You sighed remembering your training with Miss Pauling more memories going into your head like a film. You flinched remembering the orphanage burning down as you were left alone and abandoned that horrid day. The orphanage was an ok place before the fire your friends were always adopted which you would be happy yet have a feeling of grief at the loss. You remember going to be that night all you woke up to was the scent of smoke and someone yelling your name you coughed as smoke entered your small lungs you ran trying to find and exit. As you ran a crack of wood was heard and a piece of burning wood now blocked the door for escape you didn't know what to do so you pushed the bark before grabbing your hands back crying at the pain that burnt your skin. You pushed it a again and as soon as you had moved it enough you threw open the door running outside the suddel intake of fresh oxygen had made you dizzy. You ran away from the building ignoring the strong pain of your hands even as tears flowed like a river down your cheeks. You ran until you collapsed forward that was when she found you Ms.Pauling she took pity on you and offered you a home which you agreed to even if she was a stranger. Your arms were cut and burned from the raging flames so cleaned and healed them. She placed you in a training room wanting to see your abilities. She noticed how you hid and snuck under small places and grabbed things while staying silent. She had smiled and nick named you mouse.

You were happy until she said you were going to a permanent home she gave you a toy husky saying to not cry as she helped you into a crate. You fell asleep only to wake up to shouting,yelling, and the sound of weapons it scared you making you cry again and that lead to your current state. You hoped someone would find you. " Ms.Pauling...I hope your right..." You mumbled wiping your tears again as you stayed silent in your crate the only sound was your breathing,shuffling,and your heartbeat. The noise outside was growing louder as you closed your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is introduced to her team yay!

Scout' s POV

It was gonna be great I couldn't believe it a prize for the team who found it. Those stupid BLUs won't stand a chance. The dumb fucks ok let's see run.over here dodge the bullet and ha! Purple crate! I ran at it nearly being shot so I dodged jumping onto the crate smirking. " Hey chucklenuts it's ours!!" I said smirking as the administrator announced it. " Today's victory is to RED congratulations and may you find great use in your prize" she said. I laughed as the guys started cheering before heavy came to open it grabbing the lid. Could a sworn I heard a squeak but hell I've been hearing a lot of things lately. As heavy finally removed the lid I peeked in first shoving Pyro who huffed at me. WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK?!?! I thought as a small kid stared up at me scared, and she  was as surprised as I was. As soon as the others started crowding around to see I kinda pushed them for space.

Your POV 

You stared back at a man in red before you sticking the note out to him. He was tall and skinny and had a funny hat on his head. " I don't believe it...they sent us a lil ankle biter?!" He said as he read it. You glared at him huffing slightly even if you were scared hugging your husky closer " I'm (Y/N) and I'm not little" you said glaring at him as he chuckled slightly before going to pick you up and out of the box. " How old are you Shiela?" He asked as he carried you like a child which you were. " I'm seven(six seemed to young to me)...how old are you?" You questioned back with a glare as he laughed " a bit old Sheila a bit old"he said before someone took you from him. " Little girl is tiny like baby" heavy said chuckling as he carried you making you feel way to small " I am Heavy welcome to team" he said smiling as you gave a light smile showing the gap between you teeth from were a tooth fell out. (( Deal with it)). The next man came up to you " Hiya kid I'm Scout and no offense but ain't you a little small for war?" He asked. You shook your head " no way" you said your fear and worry all gone. They seemed nice and cool. ,scout chuckled slightly " ok then let me introduce you to the crew kiddo the guy with the red mask and fancy suit is spy" he said gesturing to Spy. The spy smiled at you " Ello little one" he said smiling at you a certain glint of uncertainty in his eyes. " The guy with the soldier helmet is Soldier..feel free to call him solly" he said the last part to you. " Greetings maggot" he said smiling at you as he saluted you and you repeating the same process as much as you could in heavys hands. " The guy with the yellow helmet is Engineer" he said as Engie smiled shyly " Ello darlin you can call me Engie or Dell if Ya like" he said. " The guy/girl or whatever with the mask is Pyro" he said as pyro waved smiling " Huddah huddah ha!" He said as you giggled not understanding him. The next person was Demoman " Aye nice to meet ya lassie hopefully you can survive this thing with us it's pretty rough" he said. Medic gave a nod " but no need to vorry fraulein if jou get hurt I vill be zhere to heal jou" he said to you.

Medic's POV

Poor little fraulein she was pretty small but should grow with some training. " Vell ve should have an extra room set up for guest but that can be your room for now" he said taking you from heavy. He smiled walking as a bird landed on his shoulder staring at you. " Archimedes don't zhink about she is our friend right (Y/N)?" He said as you nodded hugging your husky. He smiled leading you to a red room with no symbol on it's door the bed was perfect for you if only a bit bigger but good none the less. He set you down as you smiled up at him " get some rest fraulein I'll wake you up for dinner okay?" He said as you gave a nod hopping onto the bed and snuggling into it's covers.

Medic smiled as he walked out hearing the guys argue " No way I should train her!!" He saw scout yell as he walked in hearing them argue over who shall train her. After a bit he had enough " ENOUGH ALREADY VE VILL ALL TRAIN HER AS A TEAM GOT IT?!?!" He snapped as a few nodded out of fear. Heavy chuckled at the doctor smiling " she is small will get hurt easily" Heavy said shaking his head. Scout nodded " yeah and did you see her gloves they were pretty strange" he said shrugging.

Sniper rolled his eyes " as long as the Sheila learns the field and the weak spots she'll be fine" he said earning a glare from soldier. " That little Maggot will get killed easily unless she trains hard enough." He said. Engineer shook his head at them all " what she needs is good care,training, and a weapon she can use to fight".

" Ja I agree vith Dell it is simpler" he said smiling. Heavy chuckled and went back to eating a sandwich in content. I wonder if the kids fast Scout thought being snapped of his thoughts by pyro poking him.

Spy shook his head at them all as he went to cook dinner. He had a few special dishes in mind. He hoped that the new recruit would like them she seemed innocent yet he knew she was hiding something. But what? He asked himself.  
Timeskip by the lovely Christian Brutal Sniper

Medic went to knock on your door waking you from your peaceful sleep as you whined in protest. He walked in chuckling at your reaction. You noticed a bird on his shoulder it was white and fluffy but slightly bloody. Medic noticed were your eyes were and smiled " zhis is Archimedes" he said smiling as you got up holding your husky in your hands. Medic smiled leading you down to the kitchen were you would all be eating. Who knows what adventures awaited you then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader turns in for the night and a certain mercenary has a tale to tell!

You walked into the kitchen to see the mercenaries all chatting away some just yelling cough soldier cough. You smiled brightly at them giggling slightly. Medic smiled getting you a seat between the Scout and the Sniper. Spy was serving everyone food you being a guest went first. You smiled slightly at him " Thank you" you said happily before digging in your gloved hands holding the fork. Spy looked at your gloves wondering why you wore them as he took his seat.

You ate in silence not much of a talker your (e/c) eyes seeming distant and lost in thought as you ate. A certain voice snapped you out of your thoughts ass you looked up " Huh?" you asked tilting your head. Scout chuckled " I asked why do you wear those gloves you a clean freak or somethin?" he asked. You looked at Scout unsure of how to respond " ..you could say that" you said your eyes going back to your food. Heavy looked over to you knowing you were lying.

As you ate you couldn't help but listen around you. It was a habit that Ms.Pauling trained you to have just in case. " Poor bugger seems lost in thought" you heard sniper whisper to Engineer. You simply turned to look at them saying " I am not lost in thought....and the names (y/n) not bugger" you said.

Sniper froze embarrassed you had heard him. You simply rolled your eyes as you ate your food. " Sorry about that Sheila just a habit plus you seened lost" he said.

Scout smiled agreeing " I agree with Snipes here anyway kid how about tomorrow I show you the field?" He asked smiling at her. " Sounds great" you said smiling once more your tooth gap giving you a goofy grin.

You smiled taking a drink of your (f/d). You noticed the pyro pull out a lighter causing you to shiver as you looked away. You couldn't stand fire not since then. You stood up trying not to shake "I'm done" you said getting off your seat moving to put the plates away but Soldier did it for you saying " Don't work to hard cupcake" a smile on his face. You nodded before walking to your room sighing once you were away from the pyro and their lighter.

You sat in bed grabbing your plush dog shivering. Your head started hurting once you had flashbacks the fire, the orphanage, and your hands all hurt your head . You whimpered softly as tears began to fall from your face.

Medic's POV

I know something is wrong with her. I thought to myself. She seemed rather quiet as if her mind was somewhere else. Maybe I can have spy take a look at her files. It would give me more info on her and her whereabouts. I chuckled smiling as watched scout fall out of his chair. " I told you not to lean back didn't I?" I mocked.

Scout only glared at me as he got up. I decided to speak with Heavy " Our new comrade is adorable but strange" I said to him. He nodded at me smiling " Da she is but she is also new and still getting used to us" he said. Sometimes this man amazed me with the smartness he had.

I gave a nod before gesturing to Spy for a conversation. I moved over to him whispering in his ear as I acted as if I was putting away my plate. " Please check zhe files she has" I said simply before going to my lab.

Spy's POV

I wonder why Medic wants me to check her files. Perhaps it's because of her behavior or her  maybe he wishes to know more about her. No matter I will go take a look through the files. I stood up putting away my plate as I left to contact Pauling. 

I strode over to my room grabbing my laptop. I sent Pauling an E-mail asking her to send me the child's files. I was almost surprised by the sudden arrival of files.

Name: (F/N)    (L/N)  
Age: 7  
DOB: (m/d/y)  
Parents: Jonathan (L/N) ( father,deceased)  Mabel (L/N) (mother,deceased)  
Allergies: Do NOT let near any bees  
Background: (F/N) was originally an orphan since her parents had died when she was barley 3. The child was discovered by Ms.Pauling when her orphanage had burned down due to a candle being knocked over. (F/N) was asleep but as soon as the fire started many kids were being rushed out before some of the building caved in. She was nowhere near being able to escape she was lucky when she got near the backdoor that was blocked by burning wood. She had pushed the would out of place scorching her hands and arms. She ran into the woods behind her orphanage dragging herself. Ms.Pauling happened to be on a mission when she stumbled upon Ms.(L/N). She took the child in seeing potential in her. We have trained her slightly before handing her off to one of the two teams and her current home is now in RED.

I was surprised by the kid's backstory and felt bad for her. Pyro was playing with their lighter maybe that's why she left. I better go show this to Medic. I stood up carrying my laptop as I headed to his lab. I knocked on the door hearing a " Come in". I walked in walking over to him and placed it in front of him.

I stood still waiting for him to finish reading it. I noticed the faces he'd make while reading. I simply watched waiting for him to say something. " Mien gott" he said sitting back in his chair. " For a child to go through zat...it's not ...right" he said.

" Well Medic life isn't fair to everyone" I said as I shut the laptop. Medic gave a nod sighing " I zhink I vill order syringes just in case she ever gets stung by a bee...and I'll take a look at her hands" he said. I gave a nod sitting by him. " So who should train her first?" I asked him.

" Vell...I'd prefer if I taught her first my class is less dangerous,next engineer, then you,scout,sniper,soldier,demoman, and then heavy" he said facing me. I gave a nod finding the order okay. " What about Pyro?" I asked. " Zhe girl hates fire do you really think we should let Pyro near her?" He asked. I shook my head unable to argue.

Your POV

You looked at your husky smiling at the stuffed toy sadly. " I hope we can find a home here" you said. Your (E/C) orbs full of  hope and want. You removed the gloves running your hands along the skin. Your grimaced as memories flowed in your head the need to scream just out of reach. Life was such a petty thing you thought to yourself.

You laid down putting back on your gloves. You yawned getting ready for bed. You jumped slightly when someone opened your door. Your eyes traveled to the door seeing Scout. " Hey kiddo figured I'd tuck ya in" he said going over to you.  He smiled ruffling your hair as he began fixing your blanket and handed you your husky.

He smiled chuckling " I'm Jack by the way" he said. You smiled yawning again " Thank you Jack" you said smiling at him. " No problem kiddo" he said. " Want me to tell you a story?" He asked earning an eager nod.  He smiled starting " Once upon a time there was a little puppy. His name was..." Jack trailed off thinking. " Snow?" You suggested smiling. " Yeah Snow and he was a brave little pup. He hoped to a great leader of a dog sled team but sadly he was a little to small. Snow would not be defeated though and trained until he could finally pull a sled all by himself. A little girl with the same dream to be a dog sledding champion saw the pup and decided she would help him train. Together they both trained for a spring tournament. It would be tough but they were ready" Jack said chuckling when he saw you asleep. He kissed your forehead smiling " We'll finish the rest tomorrow (y/n)" he said.

??? POV

I had borrowed a cloak and dagger from the items the administrator sent to the teams. I stood in the corner watching the scout. The scene was heartwarming and cute. To bad I'll be taking the kid she belongs to me and my team. These REDS would not cherish their victory not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no the reader! What will happen next! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
